User blog:Rocky Skies/Emotions Are Riding High
From personal experience, I know first hand that there is such thing as too much of a good thing. I'm probably known for being the most active OC in all of Twitterponies. So when there are times when I'm not active, I still like to watch everypony else RP. Though I feel that there is a small problem that's been going on for a while now, mainly from the OC perspective. From what I can tell, there are some ponies who probably treat this RP more than just fun and games. What's ironic about me saying this since most of you know that I do get worked up about me being a better RPer. Well recently I took a break from RPing and I've had time to calm my mind and realize where my mindset SHOULD be here: to have some fun! What do I mean about ponies getting to into it? Well I'm not going to say any names, but I've noticed in the OC's ponies have been saying that they've made mistakes in the RP. So much so that they almost shut down their accounts. Or there are times where the drama of a scene becomes so overwhelming that the actual player feels bad about how the event transpires. As if they take it personally. The biggest thing I've seen however is some RPers take what's going on with them in real life and transfer their same emotion into the RP. Which to me, is a big no-no. I mean, if you get into a scene and realize it's not real is one thing. But when you forget that this is a "Role-play" and you get a little too emotionally involed or take it serioiusly, it just sucks the magic and fun out of it. For those kind of ponies that I mention, I will say this right now. Come on, ponies! None of this is real! Let's just have some fun out there! If there's one thing I've learned, take /nothing/ personally in an RP. I've been in your position, and it's one you don't want to stay in. You may end up hurting other ponies by your actions and you don't even know it. Take time off if you need to clear your mind! Do other things you enjoy doing as much as Twitterponies! Then during that time, you can remember why you feel in love with this RP and why you have a lot of fun here! I'm sorry. This isn't much of a blog and I'm sure somepony already brought this up, but I just feel it needs to be talked about. I just want to help encourage ponies to take a break if the RP becomes too much for them emotionally. I khow we all have tough times that we go through in real life, but this is supposed to be a place to get away from real life and be someone we're not. And when somepony let's his or her real life emotion affect their RP, and even OOC about it, it just sucks out the fun for most of us who are in a good mood. UPDATE: After my trip to South Korea, I returned to the RP in high spirits, looking forward to seeing my RP friends again. Though from what I've seen since I've been back is more of the same issues I pointed at before. I wanted to address other things that's overblown:overall shipping. Now let me be clear. I don't have much of a problem with seeing relationships in the RP (even though we're RPing FRIENDSHIP is Magic) as long as it's done well. However, from what I've seen is that RPers have been taking this relationships a bit too far. Whether it's them being too graphic with their kissing, all the two do is cuddle and kiss, you know that sort of thing. It just doesn't feel appropraite to me. That and some of the drama I've seen that you would think seem more suited for soap operas. Most of them involving ponies who can't make up their minds who they are a couple with. Yeah yeah, I know the easiest solution is to unfollow, but let's face it guys. Just unfollowing isn't going to solve the problem. It's just avoiding it. Because more and more RPers are doing this as we speak. Now I'd like to talk about something that I personally have a problem with, and that's getting too attached to my character. When I first started here, every good and bad thing that happened to Rocky I personally felt as if it happene to me. I soon realized afterwards that can make the RP stressful for some. Especially when your pony isn't real. Now I'm sure most of you have heard Spike or Daisy say this, but if this becomes a problem for you, it's a wise thing to take a break from RPing until you come to the right mindset to RP. Believe me. Taking those breaks help. When I was in Korea learning about a different culture than the one I'm used to, I fully realized that what I was doing was reality and Twitterponies is just fictional. I know a lot of us have real life issues and as bronies we try to help each other out. At the same time, we don't want to look like captain buzzkill in the OOCs and say when something bad has happened in our lives constantly. That just seems like a bad way to getting attention. That just feels like something that should be discussed in the DMs in my opinion. That and because a lot of RPers I see are suffering from depression and hearing any kind of sad news could set their depression off. I should know. I was knocking on that door at one point of my life. I figured out going to RPers with your problems could risk losing their friendships since they don't always want to hear about your problems when they have their own to deal with. I don't really know what can be done about this. Maybe one of you could comment on it. I just feel that Twitterponies is slowly falling apart every day, even if most chose to ignore it. I just hope one day this RP can return to the RP I loved watching and playing along with. I may be one of the black sheeps of this RP, but I honestly don't care. However, I do care that this RP could go back to be appealing to everyone. Let's try to keep our emotions where they need to be. Do our best to remember that this is all just a game, a game that has it's twist and turns along the way. Category:Blog posts